Extreme Makeover:Home Edition: The Scott Family
by liverpoolss
Summary: Summary- Dan and Deb Scott need their house rebuilt. They don't have the money to do it themselves so the applied to ABC'S Extreme Makeover: Home Edition and asked Ty for help. Deb's parents aren't rich; therefore Dan married her because he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**Extreme Makeover: Home Edition: Scott Family.**

**Summary- Dan and Deb Scott need their house rebuilt. They don't have the money to do it themselves so the applied to ABC'S Extreme Makeover: Home Edition and asked Ty for help. Deb's parents aren't rich; therefore Dan married her because he loves her. **

**This is just a bit about the family and the house.**

Dad-Dan Scott-41 years old- Fire Fighter (Doesn't have HCM)

Mum-Deb Scott-41 year's old- Full-Time mum

Son-Lucas Scott-23 year's old- Ravens Basketball coach (Doesn't have HCM)

Son-Nathan Scott- 17 years old- In the 11th grade- Plays for Ravens

Daughter-Katie Scott- 14 years old-In the 9th grade

Daughter-Samatha Scott- 11 years old-In the 6th grade

Son-Ryan Scott-5 years old-In Kindergarten

Daughter-Lily Scott-5 year's old- In Kindergarten

Soon-to-be daughter -in –law- Brooke Davis- 23 years old-Teaches the 1st grade

Grandson-Christopher Scott- 5 years old-In Kindergarten

Grandson-Dalton Scott- 6 month's old-Stays with Deb at home.

**About the old house.**

It has- 4 bedrooms- Dan and Deb's

Lucas and Brooke and Christopher and Dalton's

Nathan and Ryan's

Katie and Samatha and Lily's

Has dampness and mould.

Kitchen hasn't got running water.

Only one ring on the stove works.

Not wheelchair accessible.

**About the New House. **

It has- 7 bedrooms and a nursery.

Open living room, kitchen, dining room.

Laundry room

A gym

A game room

Indoor basketball court

3 bathrooms

A lift for the wheelchair user.

Outdoor playground.

Outdoor pool and hot tub.

AN-If you want to see more of this story please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Hope you enjoy it.**

''I'm Ty Pennington and we're travelling around each of the 5o states doing one house a t a time. This week were in TREE HILL North Carolina.'' Ty said as she stood on the river court with a basketball in his hands.

Ty was on the bus with 4 other designers and said, ''Ed, Paul, Paige and Michael. This week we're in Tree Hill North Carolina to visit the Scott family, Dan, Deb and their 6 children they also have Brooke and their 2 grandson's living with them. Dan is a fire-fighter, Deb is a stay at home mums, Lucas coaches the basketball team and Brooke teaches the 1st grade. Take a look at their video.''

**(Video application)**

''Hey ABC, were the Scott family, from Tree Hill in North Carolina.'' The family of 11 said.

''Hi, I'm Dan and I'm the Dad.'' Dan Scott said.

''Hi ABC, I'm Deb and I'm the mum.'' Said Deb.

''Hey, I'm Lucas and I'm 23.'' Lucas said holding his young son.

''I'm, Nathan and I'm 17.'' Nathan said.

''I'm, Katie and I'm 14.'' Said Katie.

''I'm, Samatha and I'm 11.'' Samatha told them.

A young blonde haired boy who was sitting in the wheelchair said, ''I'm, Ryan and I'm 5.''

''I'm, Lily and I'm 5.'' Said Lily.

''Hi, I'm Brooke and I'm 23.'' Brooke said.

''I'm, Christopher and I'm 5.'' Christopher said.

Lucas then said, ''and this is Dalton and he's 6 months old.''

''Dan and Deb met in their sophomore year of college. When they met Dan was rising his son Lucas who was 18 months old.'' Ty said in a voiceover. ''When their youngest daughter Lily was 2 they discovered that she had Leukaemia. At the age of 4 years old they were told that she was in remission. That was until 6 months ago when the cancer came back.

''When we were told that Lily had cancer the first time it was hard and we were so scared of losing her, she was only 2 years old.'' Deb said beginning to cry.

When Dan saw his wife crying he continued, ''It was even harder to hear that the cancer had came We are even scarier this time round because of the fear that she may not be strong enough to beat it and that her immune system is not as strong as before.''

It went back to Ty's voiceover, ''If that isn't bad enough just 4 months ago their 3 sons and grandson were in a car accident and their youngest son Ryan was left paralyzed from the waist down and is now in a wheelchair.''

Lucas and Brooke appeared on screen and Lucas said, ''4 months ago myself, Nathan, Ryan and my son Christopher were on our way back from Charlotte after a Bobcats basketball game when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit my car. Over the last 4 months I stop and ask myself was it my fault was I not focusing on the road properly.''

**(End of Video)**

''The Scott family have 11 people sleeping in a 4 bedroom house. It has dampness and mould. It only has one ring on the stove that works and the doors are not wide enough for Ryan's wheelchair, so he can't move around and be independent. The family are still struggling to pay medical bills from when Lily was 1st sick and now have more medical bills to pay.'' Ty said to his designers. ''So what do you say guys can we do this.'' He continued.

All the designers put their hands in the middle on top of each others. ''Let's do this.'' They all shouted.

Ty stepped off the bus with the designers following behind him. ''Good morning Scott family. Dan, Deb, Lucas, Nathan, Katie, Samatha, Ryan, Lily, Brooke, Christopher and Dalton, come on out here.'' Ty shouted.

Everyone ran out off the house. Brooke was carrying Dalton and Lucas was Helping Dan with Ryan and his wheelchair down the front porch steps. ''Hey guys.'' Ty said when they had all calmed down.

''Hi Ty thank you so much for coming.'' Deb said hugging him.

''So all you guys live in this house.'' Ty said, he still couldn't believe it.

''Yeah we do 11 people in a 4 bedroom house. It's hard but we get by. I don't work so I can be around encase Lily needs to come home from school with her being sick and I look after Dalton.'' Deb said getting tearful.

Ty brought her into a hug. ''Okay would you guys like to know where you're going on vacation.'' Ty asked them.

''Yes.'' The family of 11 shouted.

''You guys are going to Walt Disney World in Florida.'' Ty told them. ''Okay mum and dad show me the house. Everyone else hang out with the designers.'' He continued.

**(With Ed, Brooke, Lucas and Dalton in their bedroom.)**

''So this is where you sleep.'' Ed said looking at the bedroom. ''If there's 1 thing I could give you what would it be.'' Ed continued.

Lucas said, ''Me, Brooke, Christopher and Dalton share this room. Brooke and I just want our own bedroom really. One that doesn't have to be shared with 2 children.''

''Just really a place to relax and be together.'' Brooke who was still holding Dalton said adding to what Lucas had just said.

Ed nodded his head and said, ''I think I can d that for you guys, a place of your own just the two of you. And what about this little gut anything special for.''

''His own nursery. He loves animal and jungle sounds.'' Brooke said.

''How about we go and meet everyone and let you guys get on vacation.'' Ed said.

**(At the same time with Paige, Katie and Samatha in the girls **bedroom.)

Paige was sitting with the girls in their bedroom. ''So you two and Lily share this room. Right.'' She asked.

''Yeah me and Lily are in the double bed and Sam is in the single bed.'' Katie said as she sat down on her bed beside Samatha.

''Well as you know I'm going to be doing your bedroom, both of them. So what type of things are you interested in.'' Paige asked.

Samatha shrugged her shoulders. ''I love fashion and I love shopping.'' She said.

''What about you Katie.'' Paige asked.

''I love motor bikes and my favourite colours are pink and black.'' Katie said.

''Motorbikes, shopping and fashion. I'm going to have so much fun doing these two bedrooms guys.'' Paige said as Katie and Samatha high-fived each other. ''Okay lets go outside and meet everyone else.'' She continued.

**(At the same time, with Paul, Lily, Ryan and Christopher in the garden.)**

''So Ryan where do you sleep.'' Paul asked the 5 year old.

Ryan looked up at him from his wheelchair. ''I sleep in the same room as Nathan. In my new room will I have to share with Nathan.'' He asked.

Paul got down to Ryan's level and said, ''Do you want to share with Nathan.''

''No I want to share with Christopher.'' Ryan said.

''Well Ryan what type of thing do you like.'' Paul asked.

Ryan took a minute to think before answering, ''Policeman, I want to be a policeman when I grow up.''

''What about you Christopher. What would you like.'' Paul asked the other 5 year old boy.

''I don't wanna have to sleep in mama and daddy's room anymore. I want to share a bedroom with Ryan.'' Christopher said. Paul chuckled a bit at his first part of his sentence. ''I want to be a fire-fighter like grandpa Dan.'' He continued

''And what about you Lily, what would you like in your own bedroom.'' Paul asked the brunette haired 5 year old.

Lily thought for a moment and then said, ''Can I have Winnie the Pooh in my bedroom please.''

''Yes you can. So one bedroom with police and firemen and another room with Winnie the Pooh. Is that right?'' Paul asked the 3 children. All 3 children nodded their heads. ''Okay lets go meet everyone else.'' He continued.

**(At the same time with Michael and Nathan in his bedroom.)**

''So you and Ryan share this room.'' Michael asked, as he looked around and saw a double bed and a single bed.

Nathan sat down on his bed and answered, ''Yeah, and sometime Christopher will sleep in here so Brooke and Lucas can have some time alone, and if Ryan wants to have a sleepover with him in here.''

Michael sat on Ryan's bed and said, ''what types of things are you interested in.''

''Basketball, I play for the Ravens. Luke's my coach, so I can't skip practice. Want to play for Duke some day and then maybe go pro.'' Nathan said.

''Tell me a bit about the accident that you were in 4 months ago.'' Michael said.

''4 months ago, myself, Luke, Christopher and Ryan were coming back from a basketball game in Charlotte, it was Bobcats against Lakers, My mum had gotten Ryan 2 tickets for Christmas along with Lucas and Brooke who had gotten Christopher 2 also. So on our way home a drunk driver ran a red light and hit Luke's side of the car, our light was green.'' Nathan said getting a bit upset remembering that day. '' Ryan was behind Luke's seat, and when I saw them they were both unconscious, Luke banged is head of the door window, and Christopher was crying from fear of what had happened and because of Luke. Luke was in a coma for 2 weeks and he damaged his shoulder so bad it ruined any chances that he had of going pro. Ryan woke up after being in a coma for 24 hours and that's when the doctor told us he was paralyzed. We really thought that we had lost Luke. Brooke was so upset but couldn't show it because she had to be strong for the kids especially Christopher.'' Nathan continued as he tried not to cry.

''There both here today and that's what really matters. So let's go join the others outside.'' Michael said.

**(At the same time with Ty, Deb and Dan.)**

''So this is the living room.'' Ty said as he looked around and saw 2 couches and some toys. ''All 11 of you sit in this room.'' Ty continued as Dan and Deb led him through to the kitchen.

''Yeah we do. We always make sure that we have time to sit and relax and be a family.'' Deb said as they reached the kitchen/dining room. ''And we always try to eat together as a family, but with Dan's shifts we have to sometimes eat without him.'' She continued.

Ty looked at them and smiled. ''You cook for 11 people on this stove with only one ring.'' He said.

Dan said, ''Yeah, It's hard to do it but we get it done.''

''Let's go back outside to the kids and get you guys on vacation.'' Ty said.

Outside all of them met up. ''You guys go of on vacation and we'll see you in 7 days, when you come home you will have a new house.'' Ty said getting the Scott family into the limo. ''Okay mum and dad's bedroom will be my secret project.'' Ty continued to his designers.

**AN-Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1 in Florida**

The family had all headed to Magic Kingdom. Brooke and Deb were standing with Dalton waiting on the others who were on Splash Mountain. ''Ryan and Lily want to watch the Parade.'' Deb said to Brooke.

''What time does the Parade start at.'' Brooke asked as she took Dalton out of his stroller and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Deb reached over and fixed Dalton's hat. ''I'm not too sure, we can find out whenever when it starts when they come off the ride.'' She said.

''Mama.'' They heard Christopher yell. They looked round to where it was coming from and saw a wet 5 year old running towards them.

Deb took Dalton of Brooke, so that she could bend down and catch Christopher. ''Your all wet now too mama.'' Christopher giggled. Brooke loved the sound of her children's laughter.

''It's okay handsome, mama doesn't care. But she does want a kiss before the tickle monster comes.'' Brooke said receiving a kiss from her son. ''Where's daddy grandpa Dan and everyone else.'' Brooke asked him as she tickled him.

''There they are.'' Christopher said pointing, as he tried to get out of Brooke's arms and away from her tickles. Brooke and Deb looked to where he was pointing and saw Lily being carried by a very wet Lucas, Ryan in Nathan's arms and Dan pushing the empty wheelchair with Samatha and Katie walking behind.

''Hey pretty girl.'' Lucas said as he and Lily reached them. He put Lily down and kissed Brooke. Lucas then took Dalton from Deb. ''Hey kiddo.'' He said to Dalton.

''Mummy can we go on the Dumbo ride? Please.'' Ryan asked with his best puppy dog eyes that he could do.

''Yes, if everyone else wants to we can go there.'' Deb told him, as she took him from Nathan's arms. Everyone nodded their heads saying they were fine with it. They all headed to the Dumbo the flying elephant ride. Nathan got on with Ryan, Katie got on with Lily.

''Mama Will you go on this with me.'' Christopher asked Brooke. Brooke took his hand and got on with the ride with him.

''We're gonna go and get some drinks.'' Deb said as she and Samatha began to walk away towards one of the stands.

''Are you ever going to propose to that girl.'' Dan said.

Lucas turned round from seeing to Dalton. ''I don't know, I have the ring, I've had it for about the last 6 months now. I was going to propose the night of the accident but somehow it seems like that was a sign not to do it. And to be honest with you dad, I'm scared, I'm scared that she will say no and I'm scared that she will leave me.'' Lucas said.

''That girl loves you too much to leave you. If she was going to leave you, she wouldn't have kept Christopher, and she wouldn't have kept him if she didn't love you. I now for a fact that she will say yes.'' Dan said, patting his oldest son's leg.

Lucas nodded his head and smiled when he saw Brooke carrying Christopher of the ride. Deb and Samatha came back over to them at the same time as everyone else reached the bench. ''We were told that we had to go over to this table with the laptop to talk to Ty.'' She said.

They all headed over to the laptop. Dan sat in a chair with Lily on his knee and Ryan in his wheelchair beside him. Deb was on Ryan's other side with Samatha on her knee and Katie standing beside her. Lucas stood at the back with Christopher in his arms and Brooke with Dalton in her arms beside him. Nathan was on Brooke's other side. ''Hello Scott family. I hope your enjoying your vacation. I want you to meet some people.'' Ty said, standing back as nearly everyone from Tree Hill came into view. ''Say hi everyone.'' Ty said to the group of people.

''Hi.'' They all shouted.

''I also want you to meet our builder Paul Molloy from Molloy and son's designs.'' Ty said to the family.

Paul said ''This little boy and girl have both showed so much bravery in the last 6 months especially Lily she has shown so much bravery in the last 2 years. And every time she has Chemo she bounces straight back again to her normal happy self. Ryan who was a normal little boy until 4 months ago is always smiling and is always happy. And I for one am proud to be a part of building this family a new home.'' Paul Molloy said.

The Scott family saw all of Dan's fellow fire-fighters and the students of Tree Hill High going into the old house and pulling things off the wall with hammers and breaking windows with bats. Then they saw a bulldozer coming and knocking the rest of the house down. ''Hi guys, I know you all know me as John Murray, your dad's boss, I just wanted to say that, myself and everyone else from Tree Hill Fire Department are proud to be called workmates of you Dan, Your always so proud of your family, coming in and telling us stories of what your younger children don or what your grandsons done and I hope that when you get home you enjoy your new home.'' John Murray said.

''Okay guys, There you go your old house is demolished and in 7 days when you come home from vacation you will have a new home. Enjoy your vacation guys and I'll talk to you all later.'' Ty said.

After talking to Ty the family of 11 went to get something to eat at The Crystal Palace where they could eat with Winnie the Pooh and Friends. ''Mommy can I go and meet Winnie the Pooh, he's my favourite Disney character. Please.'' Lily asked.

''I'll take her mom.'' Nathan said getting up and taking Lily's hand.

''Wait Nafan me and Christopher want to go to.'' Ryan said.

Nathan went back and took the handles of Ryan's wheelchair and was ready to leave when Deb handed him the camera. ''Take some photos of them.'' She said.

After lunch they all headed to Pooh's playful spot, a playground for the younger ones to run about and tire themselves out. ''Mom can Sam and I go on the Astro Obitier. Please.'' Katie asked.

''Only if Lucas or Nathan goes too. Or Brooke whoever wants to take yous.'' Deb answered.

Lucas who was in a conversation with Brooke turned round when he heard his name being mentioned to his sister. ''Me and Nate will go with them, Christopher will get upset if me and Brooke leave you know what he's like.'' Lucas said standing up, he kissed Brooke.

''I wasn't going anyway, they would want me on the ride and I'm not getting on anything that's like a rollercoaster.'' Brooke said to Lucas just before he left with Samatha, Katie and Ryan.

When the 4 of them had left, Brooke, Dan and Deb sat talking about what to do the rest of the week. Dalton was asleep in his stroller. ''We should maybe go to Animal Kingdom, Christopher and Ryan would enjoy it.'' Dan said.

''Yeah and maybe a water park for Nathan. Do you want to go anywhere Brooke.'' Deb said.

''No I'll go anywhere as long as Christopher is happy and enjoying himself then I'm okay.'' Brooke said pushing Dalton's stroller into the shade.

An hour later and when they had finally managed to get Ryan, Lily and Christopher to leave the park, they all headed to the last ride, They had all agreed to go on the Hunted Mansion. Dan and Db stayed with Dalton, while everyone else stood in the line. ''Them 2 are so in love after 9 years together. Every time you look at them you would think they only begun dating and didn't have 2 kids.'' Deb said pointing to where her son and Brooke were kissing. Lucas had his arm around Brooke's shoulder the whole time in the line.

Dan looked at them and answered, ''Yeah they are. So do you think Dalton will sleep through the night for them, I know he's been keeping them up at home with his teeth.''

''He should, he's been in the heat all day, they should all sleep after the running around they did at that playground.'' Deb said leaning into Dan.

In the line Lucas and Brooke were talking about Dalton. ''I hope he sleeps all night, because all this walking about has tired me out.'' Brooke said.

''If he wakes up, I'll get up with him you do it all the time at home.'' Lucas said kissing her forehead.

After the Hunted Mansion ride, they all watched the night time Parade and the fireworks before they all headed back to the hotel.

**AN-This story will be more about the family on Vacation. The last chapter will have the description of the house and all the bedrooms. And I will put a video on YouTube of the rooms. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry for the wait. I have put in flashbacks for you to know what the family life has been like.**

**Day 2**

''Momma, it's time to get up.'' Christopher said as he jumped on the bed.

Brooke put her arms out and stopped him, she brought him under the covers. ''Has daddy got Dalton.'' She asked him as she gave him a kiss on the head.

''Yeah he was crying butt daddy's playing with him now. Momma you have to get up now we're going for breakfast. The daddy said we go to the water park.'' Christopher told her getting back up.

''I said we might go to the water park buddy.'' Mother and son heard Lucas say. Lucas walked towards the bed with Dalton in his arms. He passed Dalton to Brooke just in time to catch Christopher.

''Careful of daddy's shoulder sweetheart.'' Brooke said kissing Dalton.

''My shoulder is fine babe.'' Lucas said. Putting Christopher on the floor wand watched him run out of the room.

''I know but I don't want you hurting it again. I don't want Christopher being upset that you can't carry him again. It was only 4 months ago when you seriously injured it. Brooke said.

''Brooke, Lucas are you ready to go get breakfast.'' Deb called into the room.

''Lets go get breakfast.'' Lucas said.

Brooke handed Dalton back to Lucas, ''Give me 5 minutes to get dressed.'' She said.

Lucas left the room and Brooke got dressed. 5 minutes later Brooke came out and everyone headed down to Breakfast. Once they all got seated the children noticed Cinderella and her Price Charming along with Mickey and Minnie Mouse.'' Momma can I go and see Cinderella, Please.'' Lily asked Deb.

''I'll bring them over to see Cinderella and Mickey Mouse, mom.'' Katie said as her and Samantha took them over.

''Did Dalton sleep all night for you.'' Deb asked Brooke.

''No, but Luke got up with him.'' Brooke answered.

''That's good at least you got a good nigh sleep.'' Deb said as she took Dalton from Brooke to see him.

''Yeah it was good until Christopher started jumping on the bed this morning.'' Brooke said.

''That was Luke's idea, he told him if he jumped on the bed and woke you, we would be able to go to the water park today.'' Deb said.

''I'll get my own back on Luke later.'' Brooke said.

''Look momma Cinderella signed my book and so did her Prince Charming and Mickey and Minnie Mouse.'' Lily said as Samantha, Katie, Ryan, Christopher and herself came back to the table.

''That's good princess.'' Deb said. The waiter brought all their food to their table. Everyone tucked into their breakfast. Once everyone was finished they went to get on the shuttle that would take them to Blizzard Beach.

''Hey Luke, would you go on the Downhill Double Dipper.'' Nathan asked as he saw the slide.

''Sure Bro, let's go.'' Lucas said putting Christopher down.

Everyone else sat on the bench and waited on the 2 of them. ''Momma look there's uncle Nafan and daddy coming down the slide now.'' Christopher said pointing to the slide.

''Do you think daddy will win baby.'' Brooke said ruffling his hair. She let out a small smile when her son nodded his head yes.

Nathan and Lucas got off the slide and walked over to them. ''I won.'' Lucas said.

''Daddy was that good.'' Christopher asked going into his arms.

''Yeah buddy. When you're older we can come back.'' Lucas said.

''Promise daddy.'' Christopher said, knowing Lucas would never break a promise he made to him.

''Yeah I promise buddy.'' Lucas said to him. ''What's next.'' He asked everyone else.

''Well the kids want to go to Tike's Beach.'' Dan said.

They all head to Tike's beach. When they got there, Brooke gave Dalton's stroller to Deb. ''Mom f you and dad want to go get something to eat in that cafe or even a drink we can stay here with the kids.'' Lucas said.

''Are you sure.'' Deb asked.

''Yeah we'll be fine. We'll leave Ryan's wheelchair over there.'' Lucas said as he placed a kiss on Dalton's head. ''See ya later buddy.'' Lucas added.

Everybody went into the kiddie's pool while Dan and Deb took Dalton and went for a drink and a bite to eat. Nathan had Ryan in his arms while Lucas and Brooke stood at the edge of the pool. ''You okay babe. You've been very quiet today.'' Lucas asked.

''I've just been thinking about things.'' Brooke said keeping her eyes on Christopher. She let out a small smile as she watched her son with his aunts and uncles.

Lucas looked at her. ''Talk to me baby. I know there is something wrong.'' Lucas asked.

You want to know what's wrong. You are. You think that your invincible and can't be hurt, when you just got the okay from the doctors to lift anything heavy including your sons, no more than a month ago. And your acting like it's nothing.'' Brooke said, trying not to yell as she got out of the pool.

Nate you okay with the kids for a minute. I need to talk to Brooke.'' Lucas asked once he reached Nathan.

''Yeah sure Bro.'' Nathan said.

Brooke sat on the bench near the pool. As she was sitting there she remembered the argument Lucas and her had, it was when she told Lucas his dream of playing Pro was over.

''_FLASHBACK''_

''_Hey baby, How you feeling today?'' Brooke asked as she walked into Lucas' hospital room. He had just woken up last night after being in a coma for two weeks._

''_I'm okay my arm is just a little sore. Where's the boys.'' Lucas asked as Brooke walked closer to his bedside._

''_They are in the waiting room. I needed to talk to you. The doctor was going to do it but it's better if you hear it from me.'' Brooke said._

''_What is it Pretty Girl.'' Lucas asked a bit worried._

''_The doctor said because of the accident you damaged your shoulder so bad and because of that, they have said that you won't be able to go Pro. You won't be playing for the Bobcats in the new season.'' Brooke told him._

''_Your lying. Just because your dreams of being a fashion designer ended, doesn't mean you can take my dreams away from me.'' Lucas yelled._

''_It's not like that; I am living my dream with you and our sons right now. If I really wanted to be a fashion designer I would have aborted Christopher and went to New York, not keep him and follow you to Duke.'' Brooke yelled back at him._

''_Maybe you should've had the abortion then. Just go Brooke and leave me alone.'' Lucas said._

''_If I go, I'll take Christopher and Dalton with me and I'll be leaving Tree Hill.'' Brooke said getting closer to the door._

''_Whatever Brooke, Just go.'' Lucas said._

''_END OF FLASHBACK''_

Lucas reached Brooke on the bench and noticed her crying. ''Come here baby. I'm sorry, I'll try and relax a bit. I promise.'' Lucas said pulling her into a hug.

''I'm okay I was just remembering the fight we had when I told you about not playing Pro.'' Brooke said as she got comfortable in his arms.

''Something I don't want to remember. I was an idiot that day. I was upset and I blamed you something I shouldn't have done. Do you know my dad shouted at me and told me as soon as I got out of the hospital I had to find you and bring you home.'' Lucas said.

''_FLASHBACK''_

''_So son why did Brooke take the kids and say she was leaving in the letter we found at home on the kitchen table.'' Dan said._

''_I told her to leave and that it was her fault and that she was lying. I'm an idiot. I blamed her for something a drunk did.'' Lucas said as he turned to look out the window of his hospital room._

''_Well do you know what your goanna do.'' Dan said._

''_No she left. She said she was leaving Tree Hill and not coming back. I've lost her and my sons and I don't know how to get her back.'' Lucas said as he faced Dan._

''_Let me tell you this. Once you get out of here you are going to go find her I would start with your apartment near Duke.'' Dan said._

''_How am I getting there I can't drive.'' Lucas said._

''_Take a bus.'' Dan said as he left the room._

''_END OF FLASHBACK''_

''Uncle Nafan. Where's my momma and daddy.'' Christopher asked.

''They just got out to talk that's all buddy. Why is something wrong.'' Nathan asked his nephew. Christopher just shook his head no and went off to play again.

**(With Dan, Deb and Dalton)**

''Do you think Lucas is okay with all the kids.'' Deb asked Dan as she gave Dalton a bottle.

''Yeah, he'll be fine, Brooke and Nathan are there to help him.'' Dan said. ''Are you excited about seeing the new house.'' Dan continued.

''Yeah it'll be good to see Ryan be independent again.'' Deb said. ''And it will be good for Lucas and Brooke too, they won't have to share with Christopher and Dalton,'' She continued.

''Maybe he'll propose someday.'' Dan said. ''Do you ever think what life would have been like if we never met.'' Dan asked.

''No it's not worth thinking about we did met and we have 6 wonderful kids. But sometimes I do wonder what it would off been like if Lucas wanted to get to know Karen when she turned up on our doorstep 10 years ago.'' Deb said.

''_FLASHBACK''_

''_Hello'' A 13 year old Lucas answered the door._

''_Hi, is your dad home.'' The woman asked._

''_One minute and I'll go get him.'' Lucas said. ''Dad, there's some woman at the door for you.'' Lucas said as he walked into the family room._

_Dan got up from the couch and walked out to the hall to the front door. ''Karen'' He asked surprised he hadn't heard from or seen her since Lucas was born. ''What are you doing here.'' He asked again after he got the surprise of seeing her._

''_I've come to see my son and to bring him back to LA with me.'' Karen said._

''_No chance you gave Lucas up and signed over all your rights. So you can leave.'' Dan said trying to close the door._

_Karen pushed her way past him and into the house. She walked in the direction she saw the boy who answered the door go in. She got to the family room and saw a blonde woman sitting on the couch with a little girl who looked no older than 1 year old, and another little girl who looked no older than 4 years old reading a book. A dark haired boy who was about 7 years old and the blonde haired boy who answered the door and looked about 13 years old were sitting on the floor at the coffee table doing what look like homework. Deb looked up when she heard someone come in. ''Karen. What do you want? You've no right to be here.'' Deb said putting her youngest daughter down on the floor._

''_Dan already knows what I want. My son.'' Karen said._

''_Lucas take your brother and sisters upstairs.'' Dan said._

''_Is that the woman you and mom told me about.'' Lucas said as he lifted 1 year old Samantha into his arms and got ready to leave the room._

''_We'll talk about it after but yes it is.'' Dan said. ''I've already told her she can't have Lucas.'' Dan told his wife._

''_This is hard for me to say but Luke is 13 years old Dan, we have to let him decide what he wants to do. If he wants to get to know Karen.'' Deb said._

''_Lucas come down here for a minute son.'' Dan called upstairs. Once Lucas came back into the family room Dan asked. ''Son this is Karen your birth mom. It's up to you weather you want to get to know her of if you don't it's up to you.'' Dan said sitting by his son._

''_I want her to leave and never come back. I have a mom already and I don't need or want another one.'' Lucas said._

_After hearing that Karen left and Dan went upstairs to the others. ''Your still my mom right.'' Lucas asked Deb._

''_Of course I am. Just because she is back in town don't be thinking that things will change. I've been your mom for the last 11 and half years. And I will always love you like my son.'' Deb said as she held Lucas in her arms and kissed the top of his head._

''_END OF FLASHBACK''_

''Lucas would never have wanted to get to know her, we told him the truth. He might have if we had lied to him and told him but he knew from he was old enough to understand the truth about you, him and Karen.'' Dan said breaking Deb out of her thoughts. ''You know I remember one day when Lucas was about 8 years old, he asked me why you loved him when you weren't his mom.'' He continued.

''What? I fell in love with him the moment you let me meet him. What did you tell him.'' Deb asked

''I told him that he was your son and that you would always love him the same as Nathan no matter what.'' Dan said

''Good, because even now at the age of 23 years old, I still love him the same as the rest of our kids. Do you think even thing is okay with Brooke and Lucas. There was a bit of tension between them earlier.'' Deb asked.

''I'm sure it's nothing. Every couple has a bad day. We've had a few bad days.'' Dan said. ''Come on we should head back it's been an hour Nathan's properly bored.'' Dan continued.

Lucas grabbed Christopher from behind and tickled him. ''Ahh, daddy stop.'' Christopher cried out in laughter. ''Daddy, where did you and momma go.'' He asked turning round in Lucas' arms to face him.

''Your mommy and I just had to talk, she was a bit upset.'' Lucas told him.

''Did you make her happy again daddy.'' Christopher asked.

''Yeah I did. Come on we're going on a different ride.'' Lucas said as they both got out of the pool and joined everyone else on the bench.

''Lukey, where mommy and daddy.'' Lily asked.

''We're here princess.'' Dan said from behind her.

''Hi daddy, Where are we going now.'' Lily asked.

''Were going to go on the Summit Plummet. Because I want to go on it and I've just spent an hour in a kiddies pool with you.'' Nathan said. **(AN. When I went to Disney world Orlando 6 years ago my cousin dared me to get on this ride and I was going to but they had to close it because there was thunder and lightning.)**

''Okay that's fair enough.'' Deb said.

They all headed to the next ride. ''You going on this ride Brooke.'' Nathan asked as he, Dan and Lucas made their way to the entrance.

''Momma, no it's too scary.'' Christopher said getting upset at the size of the ride and because of the gap in it.

''Hey kiddo, mommy will be okay, she'll be with me.'' Lucas said getting down to his son's level.

''No daddy, she stay with me.'' Christopher said now crying.

Brooke handed Dalton's stroller over to Deb and picked Christopher up. ''its okay baby. Mommy is going to stay with you.'' Brooke told him as she rubbed his back in soothing circles. ''I'm not really worried about going on it.'' Brooke said.

''Are you sure babe.'' Lucas asked.

''Yeah go you guys on.'' Brooke said.

Deb, Brooke, Katie, Samantha, Christopher, Dalton and the twins were at the side of the slide to watch for them coming down while Lucas, Dan and Nathan were standing in the queue talking. ''So Luke you ready to get back home and back to coaching.'' Dan asked.

''Oh yeah. I'll make the next few practices so exhausting and hard that the players won't know what to do.'' Lucas said before laughing at Nathan's facial expression.

''Ha-ha Luke. If coaching ever fails you should try becoming a comedian.'' Nathan said.

''Maybe I'll consider it.'' Lucas said.

''You two are getting on like your both children again.'' Dan said as they got to the top of the queue. ''Who's going first.'' Dan asked looking at the two of them.

''You are.'' Nathan and Lucas both said at the same time.

''Fine, but you two girls better not chicken out.'' Dan said getting on the slide and going down it.

''There's dad. Luke and Nathan must've made him go first.'' Katie said.

''They properly did, so they could see what it was like.'' Brooke said.

''There's Luke, they must've done by age oldest first.'' Samantha said.

''Yeah we did and Nathan better not have chickened out.'' Lucas said walking up with Dan.

''I didn't chicken out alright.'' Nathan said as he playfully shoved Lucas.

''Okay you two cut it out.'' Deb said smiling. They all walked around to see if they could find another ride before heading back to the hotel. They stopped at the runoff rapids. They left the twins, Christopher and Dalton with Deb while everyone else went to queue up.

''Daddy can you and I go first.'' Samantha asked.

''Yeah come on lets go.'' Dan said. After Dan and Samantha went down, Nathan and Katie went then Lucas and Brooke went.

After they all came down the slide they headed back to the hotel. They ordered room service and let the kids pick a movie to watch. They picked The Sword in the Stone. Once that film was over it was time for bed. Lucas and Brooke went into their room with Christopher and Dalton. ''Okay buddy its bedtime. And tomorrow we are going to go to Animal Kingdom. Goodnight and I love you.'' Lucas said tucking Christopher in.

''Nigh sweetheart. Love you.'' Brooke said kissing his head.

''Night momma, night daddy. Love you both too.'' Christopher said. The rest of the family headed to bed as tomorrow would be another busy day.

**AN-Hope you enjoy it please review. If you go on my profile or to this website **.com/liverpoolss2/UntitledAlbum#5424048157945583698 **and you will see what the family looks like. Just to let those who read my other story Welcome to Tree Hill know the last chapter will be up soon.**


	5. family pictures

**Check this link out to see the family. Remember to remove the spaces.**

h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m / l i v e r p o o l s s 2 / E x t r e m e M a k e o v e r H o m e E d i t i o n S c o t t F a m i l y

**let me know what you think of the family a new chapter should be up later today or tomarrow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 3**

The Scott Family had been in Animal Kingdom for an hour now; they had been in the animal affection section for 5 minutes of that time. Deb and Brooke took the younger four children in. While Dan sat outside with Lucas and Nathan and the two girls. ''Daddy, where are we going next.'' Samantha asked.

''We're going on a safari ride to see the bigger animals.'' Dan said.

''When do you think they will be out of there. Coz it's boring just sitting here and waiting.'' Katie said.

''Here's $20 dollars go get some sodas. Take Katie and Sam with you.'' Dan told Nathan handing him the money.

After Nathan and the girls left Lucas and Dan got talking, ''I think I'm going to ask Brooke to marry me sometime this week. Hopefully when we get home by the end of the week we'll be engaged.'' Lucas said to his dad.

''Great, cause it's about time you made an honest woman out of Brooke.'' Dan said. Lucas and Dan began laughing.

''Funny dad. So Lily's test results come back next week.'' Lucas asked just as Nathan and the girls were coming back.

''I know your mom is kind of nervous, so am I. The results will let us know if she's in remission again.'' Dan said.

''Hey dad, I got you a bottle of water.'' Nathan said handing Dan the bottle of water and the change. ''Here Luke I got you an ice tea.'' Nathan continued as he handed the ice tea to Lucas.

(In the affection section)

''Christopher look at the rabbits.'' Brooke said to her son who was abit scared of the animals, with Dalton in his stroller Brooke took Christopher into her arms. ''Do you not like them.'' Brooke asked him.

''I do, but I just don't want to touch them.'' Christopher said.

''Okay sweetheart.'' Brooke said.

''Are we ready to go, the others are probably bored.'' Deb asked as they left and met up with the others.

''Hi daddy. I got to stroke a rabbit.'' Lily said running into Dan's arms.

''You did well that's just amazing.'' Dan said kissing Lily's forehead.

Lucas saw his mom pushing Ryan and Brooke pushing Dalton's stroller and carrying Christopher. Lucas went over to them and took Christopher from her. ''Hey bud, did you enjoy seeing the animals.'' Lucas asked the 5 year old.

''He didn't want to touch any of them.'' Brooke said.

''Well we're going to go on a safari ride to see some big animals, like lions.'' Lucas said to him.

''Do you have to stroke any of them.'' Christopher asked scared.

''No, we just sit in a jeep and drive through and see them all.'' Lucas said.

''Okay.'' Christopher said putting his head on Lucas' shoulder.

''Let's go then.'' Lucas said, ''you okay babe.'' He asked Brooke as they started walking.

''I'm fine just a bit tired. Can I have a drink of you ice tea.'' Brooke said seeing the bottle in Lucas' hand. Lucas handed his ice tea over to her.

When they got to the safari ride, they had to stand in line. After 5 minutes of waiting it was their turn. Everyone got into the jeep. ''Look Chris there's a lion.'' Lucas said 5 minutes into the safari as they past the lions.

''Why are they just lying there.'' Christopher asked.

''Cause they're really lazy.'' Lucas said. Lucas smiled when Christopher laughed, ''Do you think we should throw Uncle Nathan out of the jeep and see if they get up.'' Lucas said joking as he tickled him.

''No daddy, they may eat him. He's too slow.'' Christopher said making everyone laugh.

''Hey I heard that Chris.'' Nathan said sticking his tongue out. ''I think we should throw you out and see if you can run faster.'' Nathan said with a smile to let his nephew know he was joking.

''You won't, because daddy wouldn't let you.'' Christopher said sticking his tongue out at Nathan.

They had continued with the friendly banter until the end of the ride with the others joining in every now and again. Just as they stepped out of the exit Lucas' cell phone rang. ''Hello.'' He said as he answered it.

''Hi Lucas, it's me Ty.'' The person on the other end said.

''Hey Ty what's up.'' Lucas said stopping which caused everyone to stop too.

''Is Brooke near you.'' Ty asked.

''Yeah, she's beside me. What's up.'' Lucas asked bringing Brooke closer to him.

''Well I'm going to send you and Brooke to Saratoga springs resort in downtown Disney for the night. The limo will arrive outside your hotel at 8.30am tomorrow morning to pick you both up.'' Ty said.

''Okay we'll be there.'' Lucas said before hanging up.

''What did Ty want son.'' Deb said.

''He's sending Brooke and I to Saratoga Springs resort tomorrow morning for the night. We've o be in front of the hotel at 8.30am tomorrow morning for the limo.'' Lucas said.

''That's great guys. Now can we go on the Expedition Everest- Legend of the forbidden mountain.'' Nathan said.

''Yeah come on.'' Lucas said taking the stroller and pushing it as they all headed towards the ride.

When the Scott family arrived at the ride they left Dalton, Christopher, Ryan and Lily with Deb and Brooke who had refused to get on a rollercoaster. ''You looking forward to spending the night away from the boys.'' Deb asked as they sat on a bench and waited on the others.

''Yeah, it will be nice. What are you all going to do tomorrow while Luke and I are away.'' Brooke asked as Christopher sat on her lap.

''We'll probably just hang around by the pool and have a relaxing day. You and Luke just go away and not worry about the boys, they will be fine, Nathan will keep Christopher busy in the pool.'' Deb said.

''I can't wait to get back and see the house.'' Brooke said.

''Momma when will daddy be back, me and Christopher want to go to the bone-yard and see the dinosaurs.'' Ryan asked.

'' He should be here soon, look the ride is stopping now.'' Deb said, ''we will go to the bone-yard and then go and get some lunch.'' Deb continued.

Dan, Nathan, Katie walked over to Deb and the others. ''Where's Lucas and Sam.'' Deb asked.

''Sam didn't like the ride and when we got off it she was sick, but she only wanted Lucas with her. They should be coming now. I'm going to get drinks for everyone.'' Dan said.

''Ok hurry up the kids want to go to the bone-yard.'' Deb said.

Lucas and Samantha started walking towards everyone on the bench, Lucas had his arm around Samantha's shoulders and Samantha had her head in Lucas' chest, she was crying, Deb got up from the bench and walked towards the two. ''Come here baby.'' Deb said taking Samantha into her arms. After Deb managed to calm Samantha down the family headed off to the bone-yard for the younger ones. Ryan, Lily and Christopher went off to play and explore the dinosaur bones.

''Hey mom, after this are we going for something to eat. I'm hungry.'' Nathan said.

''Yeah, we'll stay here for an hour then go for lunch. Why don't you and Luke and the girls go on another ride.'' Deb said.

''Sure. What do you say Luke, will we go on a ride and leave mom and dad here with the kids.'' Nathan said.

''Sure, Let's go.'' Lucas said.

While Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Katie and Samantha went off Dan and Deb sat with Dalton on a bench watching Christopher, Ryan and Lily playing. ''I promised Brooke that we would keep Christopher entrained tomorrow while her and Lucas are away.'' Deb said.

''They deserve this. They haven't had a night away from the boys since Christopher was born.'' Dan said.

''Luke has, he had all them away games for basketball. But they have never really been away together for some time alone and they can have a romantic time away. Who knows maybe he will propose.'' Deb said, ''Where's Dalton.'' Deb said as Dalton hid his face with his teddy bear. ''Boo'' Deb said tickling his tummy when he pulled the bear away. Dalton erupted into his little baby giggles.

''Maybe he will propose.'' Dan said, ''Yeah is that what dada will do will he ask your momma to marry him.'' Dan said in a baby voice. Dalton laughed again.

''Grandpa Dan, Where's momma and daddy.'' Christopher asked he was crying.

''They went to get us a seat at a restaurant for lunch. What's happened.'' Dan said lifting Christopher onto his lap.

''Some big boy pushed him off the jeep.'' Lily said as her and Ryan reached the bench that they were sitting on.

''What boy was it Lily.'' Deb asked.

''That one mommy.'' Lily said pointing to a little boy who was about 7 or 8 years old talking to a girl who could be his mom.

''I'll be right back.'' Deb said as she headed over to where Lily pointed. ''Hi, can I talk with you.'' Deb asked the girl politely.

''Sure, what is wrong.'' The woman asked.

''Is this your son.'' Deb asked her. The woman nodded her head. ''He pushed my grandson of the jeep. My grandson is only 5 years old.'' Deb said as nicely as she could.

''Ben, did you push the little boy.'' The woman asked her son.

''He wouldn't move.'' Ben said.

''That is no reason to push the little boy, he is younger than you. You are 7 years old. Now we are going to go over and you are going to say sorry.'' The woman said to him. They followed Deb over to the bench. Ben said sorry to Christopher. Dan sent Lucas a text asking to meet them at a restaurant and that Christopher was upset.

Meet us for something to eat. Chris is upset and he wants Brooke. Dan's message said.

_Meet us at __Pizzafari. Is he okay. Luke_

He's okay just scared. Tell you about it when we get there. We are coming now. Dan texted back. ''Okay let's go we are meeting everyone at Pizzafari for lunch.'' Dan said. He carried Christopher and pushed Dalton's stroller, Lily held onto the side of the stroller while Deb pushed Ryan's wheelchair.

''Momma.'' Christopher called out when they reached the table that the others were sitting at. Brooke took Christopher from Dan and kissed his forehead as he rested his head on Brooke's shoulder.

''Someone pushed him off the jeep and he just got scared.'' Dan told Lucas and Brooke. After lunch the family went to watch it's tough to be a bug in 3D. After that they went on more rides then headed to Flame Tree Barbeque for their dinner before watching the parade and the fireworks. They then headed back to the hotel for sleep as Lucas and Brooke had to be ready to leave at 8.00am.

Please review. Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

I changed the picture of Dalton Scott in this story. To see it go to h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m / l i v e r p o o l s s 2 / E x t r e m e M a k e o v e r H o m e E d i t i o n S c o t t F a m i l y # 5 5 1 2 7 7 5 8 7 3 8 6 3 6 6 6 6 7 4 Don't forget to remove the spaces


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Sorry for the long wait on the new chapter. I changed the picture of what Dalton looked like to a new one. There is only 3 chapters left in this story so I will finish this one them update my others. Loads of Brucas in this chapter.**

**Day 4**

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the back seat of the car that was sent to the hotel to pick them up to take them away for the night. ''I hope Christopher is going to be okay with us both away for the night.'' Brooke said.

''He will be dad and Nathan will keep him so busy he won't even have time to miss us, and besides I plan on keeping you busy so you won't have any time to miss the boys.'' Lucas said with a smirk on his handsome face.

''Is that right now. What have you got planned for me then Mr Scott.'' Brooke said looking at him with a smile.

''That's for me to know and you to find out. But I was thinking that you could get a massage.'' Lucas said. ''And you'll get a surprise tonight I promise.'' He added. He smiled when he saw the smile on Brooke's face when he mentioned a surprise. Brooke kissed him. ''I love you pretty girl.'' Lucas said as they broke apart from each other.

''I love you too baby.'' Brooke said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Not long after Lucas and Brooke arrived at the Saratoga Springs resort. The driver step out and went to the back door and held it open for Brooke and Lucas. Lucas helped Brooke out of the car and picked up their luggage for their overnight stay. ''Hi a room for two under the name of Lucas Scott.'' Lucas said to the girl behind the desk in the lobby.

''Yeah you are in room 305, have a nice stay.'' The girl said handing Lucas the keys to their room.

Lucas and Brooke thanked the girl and headed to their room. ''It is gorgeous here.'' Brooke said after they entered the room.

''Yeah it is. Come on lets go down and you can get a massage.'' Lucas said.

''Only if you get one with.'' Brooke said to him as Lucas took her hand and the two left the room.

''Wonder how Lucas and Brooke are doing.'' Deb said.

''I wouldn't worry about them. Want to know a secret.'' Dan asked her and when Deb nodded her head, Dan continued. ''He said that he might propose to her while we are here on vacation, maybe he will do it tonight while the two of them are alone.'' Dan said.

''That would be a nice end to the trip. How do you know was it a last minute thing.'' Deb asked lifting Dalton out of his stroller after the 6 month old woke up from his nap.

''He said that he was going to propose the night of their accident 4 months ago after they got back from the game.'' Dan said.

Deb applied the sun cream to Dalton. ''Let's get into the pool with the kids.'' Deb said.

Dan, Deb and Dalton went to the pool. ''Daddy can you throw me into the pool.'' Lily asked.

''Come here.'' Dan said lifting Lily up out of the water just to throw her back in again.

''Throw me in too grandpa.'' Christopher said swimming over to him. Dan lifted Christopher up and threw him back in to the water.

''Ryan's having fun in the pool.'' Deb said.

''It will be good for him. The doctor said that some people who end up paralyzed from the waist down can sometimes move their legs while in the water. It would be good therapy for him.'' Dan said standing by Deb and Dalton in the shallower end of the pool.

''Yeah it would be good.'' Deb said.

''Nathan will you throw me into the pool again.'' Samantha said.

Nathan grabbed her from behind and threw her over his head. Samantha was laughing when she came up from the water. ''Mom what are we doing tomorrow.'' Nathan said swimming over to his parents.

''By the pool again until Lucas and Brooke get here, then we will go to Epcot for our last day here.'' Deb said.

''Wonder what the lovers are up too anyway.'' Dan said to the others.

Lucas and Brooke were both lying on their stomachs on the treatment bed waiting on their masseuses coming in to start their massages. ''So when can I get my surprise.'' Brooke asked.

''Tonight after dinner. Promise. After this why don't we go to the hot tub and I'll even order champagne and strawberries.'' Lucas said.

''Add melted chocolate for the strawberries to that list and you've got yourself a deal.'' Brooke said as the masseuses came in.

Lucas and Brooke were in heaven when the massages started. When the masseuse massaged Lucas back she said, ''you have a lot of knots in your back, to be so young.''

''I'm a high school basketball coach and a father there's a lot to be stressed about.'' Lucas said.

''You deal with kids who are 15 to 18 years old, I'm in a classroom with 6year olds all day.'' Brooke said looking over at him. Lucas and Brooke lay talking to each other while they had their massages.

After their massages Lucas and Brooke got ready and went back to their room to change into their swimwear for the hot tub. When they entered the hot tub they were the only two people there. They ordered their strawberries and melted chocolate and their champagne. Once the waiter bought them out Lucas and Brooke relaxed in the hot tub. ''I miss being able to spend time with just the two of us.'' Brooke said sitting back against Lucas' chest as he fed her a strawberry covered in melted chocolate.

''So do I babe but we haven't really had any us time since Chris was born.'' Lucas said eating the strawberry Brooke had in her hand and taking a sip of his champagne.

''I was eating that.'' Brooke said teasing Lucas.

''Here you can have this one.'' Lucas said picking up another chocolate covered strawberry and feeding it to her, he then kissed her lips.

Once they broke apart Brooke smiled. ''Do you remember senior year we went up to Rachael's cabin.'' She asked him.

''Yeah what about it.'' Lucas said.

''Nothing I was just remembering the night that we spent in front of the fire drinking wine after everyone went to bed.'' Brooke said.

''I'm pretty sure that was the night Chris was conceived, it was the only time we ever made love without using anything.'' Lucas said.

''I'm pretty sure it was that night too. And I think Dalton was conceived in the back seat of our car, the weekend we went camping with your mom and dad and everyone, while they had gone to get the dinner.'' Brooke said.

''I enjoyed that camping trip for so many reasons.'' Lucas said smirking.

''I'm sure you did.'' Brooke said. Lucas and Brooke continued to talk about their high school days and what the future might hold for them. After spending 2 hours in the hot tub Brooke said, ''let's get out of here before we turn into prunes.''

''It's about time we were going for dinner anyway.'' Lucas said stepping out and putting his towel around his waist, he then helped Brooke out of the hot tub and handed her a towel. Lucas and Brooke both headed up to their room to get ready for dinner.

''Okay is everyone ready for dinner.'' Dan said as the family got ready to head down to the hotel restaurant.

''Yeah, can we go now I'm starving.'' Nathan said taking the handles to Ryan's wheelchair.

The Scott family made their way downstairs and into the restaurant. ''What do you all want to drink.'' Deb asked.

''Cola.'' Was the answer from everyone at the table.

''Hi my name is Amy can I take your drink order please.'' The young waitress said.

''Hi can we have 7 colas and 1 diet cola please.'' Deb ordered.

10 minutes later and Amy came back with the drinks.'' Here you go 7 colas and your 1 diet cola. May I take your food order please.'' She said.

''Can we have 2 kiddies hamburger with fries, 2 kiddies chicken nuggets with fries, 1 adult lasagne and fries, 2 adult steaks well done with fries, 1 adult chicken burger with fries and 1 adult cod with fries.'' Dan ordered. Once the Amy brought the food over the family talked about random things and ate their dinner. After dinner they went back to their room and ordered a movie to watch. They watched snow buddies.

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the restaurant having a romantic meal for 2 with a bottle of red wine. Brooke was wearing a peach coloured dress and Lucas was wearing Jeans and a shirt. Lucas had ordered chicken and potatoes with vegetables while Brooke had lamb with potatoes and vegetables. Once dinner was over Lucas got up from his seat and knelt down in front of Brooke. ''Luke what are you doing.'' Brooke asked.

''Something I wanted to do 4 months ago on the night of the accident.'' Lucas said as he took the small box from his pocket. ''Brooke we have been together 9 years and we have 2 gorgeous sons. This last year we have been through so much with Lily taking sick and us having to move back in with my parents to the accident. I love you so much and you mean everything to me. Brooke Davis will you marry me.'' Lucas said.

Brooke looked at him before pulling him into a kiss. ''Yes Lucas.'' She answered him when she pulled out of the kiss. The restaurant.

**AN-Hope you enjoyed it please review. For Brooke's dress and Lucas clothes along with the ring visit this address remember to remove the spaces**

h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g le . c o . u k /l i v e r p o o l s s 2/ E x t re m e M a k e o v e r H o m e E d i t i o n Sc o t t F am i l y # 5 5 1 4 60 3 7 9 9 03 6 6 16 2 9 0 **-** **Engagement** **ring**

h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g le . c o . u k /l i v e r p o o l s s 2/ E x t re m e M a k e o v e r H o m e E d i t i o n Sc o t t F am i l y # 5 5 1 4 6 0 3 8 0 9 7 3 1 2 9 6 5 3 0 - **Luke's clothes**

h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g le . c o . u k /l i v e r p o o l s s 2/ E x t re m e M a k e o v e r H o m e E d i t i o n Sc o t t F am i l y # 5 5 1 4 6 03 8 1 8 0 8 5 2 0 5 7 6 2 **–Brooke's Clothes**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-This is a short chapter but it's just a filler. There is 2 chapters left after this. Next chapter will be the family going to Epcot. If there's anything you want to see in it let me know in a review.**

**Day 5**

Deb is sitting on her sun bed by the side of the pool while Dalton slept in his stroller. Dan was in the water with the others. ''Grandpa when is my momma and daddy coming home.'' Christopher asked Dan.

''We're already here.'' Lucas said as they walked along in their swimsuits. Lucas let go of Brooke's hand and got into the pool as Brooke went to see Deb and Dalton.

''How long has he been sleeping.'' Brooke asked as she sat down beside Deb.

''About an hour, so he should be up soon. Did you two enjoy yourselves last night away from the boys.'' Deb asked her.

''It was nice, we got massages, spent some time in the hot tub then we went for dinner.'' Brooke said.

The others all go out of the pool and Christopher ran over to Brooke, ''I missed you last night momma.'' He said.

''Well how about you tell momma what you did yesterday.'' Brooke said.

''We spent all day in the pool momma and grandpa threw me into the pool, then we went to get dinner and I had a hamburger and fries with a cola then we went upstairs to our room and watched snow buddies.'' Christopher said.

''Well did you enjoy the movie.'' Brooke asked.

''Yeah Uncle Nathan said that the daddy dog can play basketball, soccer, baseball, football and volleyball.'' Christopher said. ''I wish I had a dog that could play all that.'' Christopher added.

''That's really cool that the daddy dog could do all that.'' Brooke said.

''So Brooke and I have some news for you all.'' Lucas said.

''What is it.'' Nathan said.

''Brooke and I are engaged.'' Lucas said. ''We're getting married.'' He said again so the younger ones understood what he meant.

''Cool congrats.'' Nathan said then he went back to the pool. Lucas and Dan along with the kids got into the pool with Nathan, leaving Brooke, Deb and a sleeping Dalton to talk.

''So what was the proposal like.'' Deb said.

''We had just spent the day with getting massage's and in the hot tub before going for dinner, then we went for dinner and after dinner Luke got up from his seat and got down on one knee in front of me and a full restaurant, then he said a romantic speech.'' Brooke said. ''I really love him Deb.'' Brooke added.

''I know you do, no girl who didn't love someone would have 2 kids with them and move into their parents place just to help with their little sister. Or follow them to their dream school so they can try and achieve their dream while they forget about theirs. We all love you Brooke. We can't wait for the wedding so that you will officially be a part of this family.'' Deb said as she took Brooke into a hug.

''Told you that Brooke and I would be engaged by the end of this week.'' Lucas said to Dan as Lucas threw Christopher into the pool.

''It's about time. Your mom and I were starting to think you were never going to ask her.'' Dan said.

''Daddy throw me in again.'' Christopher said.

''Ryan seems to be enjoying the pool.'' Lucas said throwing Christopher back into the pool.

''He can move about on his own in the water. The doctor said that being in water would be good for him kind of like therapy.'' Dan said as he threw Lily into the water.

''Daddy when are you and momma getting married.'' Christopher asked Lucas.

''When we get home momma and I will talk about it and see when we can get married.'' Lucas said throwing him into the water.

''Can we go to the rivercourt when we get home.'' Ryan asked.

''After we see the new house and if we're not tried then yes we can go to the rivercourt.'' Dan said.

''Cool.'' Ryan said. ''Daddy can you throw me into the pool.'' He then asked.

Dan looked round and saw that Deb and Brooke were talking and neither of them was watching the pool. ''Do not tell your mom I did.'' Dan said to him then he lifted him and threw him into the pool.

''What are you scared of mom.'' Lucas asked. Nathan was over talking to a group of teenage girls around his age.

''Yes I am, you know how over protective she has became of Ryan.'' Dan said, ''and doesn't he have a girlfriend back in Tree Hill.'' Dan said nodding in Nathan's direction.

''Yep and I'm not getting involved.'' Lucas said turning round and seeing Deb, Brooke and Dalton getting into the pool.

Dan and Lucas made their way over to the edge of the pool where they were standing. ''Haley finds out he's talking to other girls, she's not going to be very happy.'' Brooke said.

''Well I'm not getting involved and neither are you.'' Lucas said to her. ''And he's not doing anything other than talking to them, it would be different if he was making out with one of them.'' Lucas said.

A few hours later and the Scott family were getting ready to leave the pool when Nathan made his way over to them. ''So when are we going for dinner I'm starving.'' Nathan said after reaching them.

''Now if your finished talking to the girls.'' Dan said.

''It was nothing, we were just talking.'' Nathan said as he got out of the pool and got his towel. The other's got out not long after him and grabbed their towels and the stroller, Ryan was sitting in his wheelchair with his Buzz towel around him.

''Okay we are going to eat out of the hotel tonight and as it is our last night considering we will eat at the park tomorrow I would like you to wear nice clothes tonight and your dad and I want to treat Brooke and Lucas.'' Deb said.

The family all headed out to dinner, after dinner they headed back to the room and watched a movie and then went to bed as they would be getting up early tomorrow for another fun day at the park.

**AN- To see all the clothes mentioned in the last chapter and this chapter go to**

**H t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o . u k / l i v e r p o o l s s 2 / C l o t h e s F o r E x t r e m e M a k e o v e r H o m e E d i t i o n T h e S c o t t F a m i l y #**

**Don't forget to remove the spaces or you can access it from the link on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 6**

The Scott family had arrived at Epcot and were heading towards 'Journey into imagination with figment' Brooke was taking Christopher in while Lucas sat outside with Dalton, Deb and Samantha was going in with Lily and Ryan. Lucas and Dan along with Katie, Nathan and Dalton sat down on the bench outside the exit.

''So do you think we can get Brooke on any rides. It's our last day here and she has been on at least 3 rides.'' Katie asked Lucas.

''Depends on what type of ride it is. She'll not get on any rollercoaster.'' Lucas said. Dalton was fast asleep in his stroller.

''Okay. Daddy can Nate and I go and get soda's for everyone.'' Katie asked Dan.

''Sure here's some money. Get the kids some to drink too.'' Dan said.

10 minutes later and Brooke, Deb and the kids were coming out of the exit. ''Daddy there was an upside down house in there it was really cool.'' Christopher said as he ran over to Lucas. Lucas picked him up and placed him onto his knee.

''That's really cool. Auntie Katie and Uncle Nate got you a soda.'' Lucas said as he handed him his bottle of sprite.

''Thank you Auntie Katie and Uncle Nate.'' Christopher said.

''Where are we heading to now.'' Deb asked as she took a seat on the bench.

''I want to go on maelstrom.'' Katie said.

The family headed towards maelstrom. ''So who is going on with you or are you going alone.'' Dan asked.

''Sam wants to go on it too. What about you Brooke are you going on.'' Katie asked Brooke.

''It's only a boat ride so yeah I'll go on it.'' Brooke said handing Dalton's stroller over to Lucas.

Samantha, Katie and Brooke headed towards the entrance and stood in the queue. ''So you too excited about not having to share a room anymore.'' Brooke asked.

''Yeah, I can't wait to see what Paige has done with my room do you think when I can drive I can get a motorbike.'' Katie asked Brooke.

''Not a chance. What about you Sam are you excited.'' Brooke asked the 11 year old.

''Yeah I can't wait. What about you.'' Samantha said as they moved up a bit.

''I can't wait to see the whole house. Plus Luke and I bedroom.'' Brooke said.

''So any idea on where we are going to next.'' Katie asked as they sat down on the boat.

''No.'' Brooke said. ''My guess is that is what they are talking about now.'' Brooke added.

''So were to next.'' Lucas said, Christopher was on his lap.

''We could go and see a show like Honey I Shrunk The audience 3d.'' Deb said.

''Yeah sure the kids would enjoy it.'' Dan said. The others sat talking while they waited on the girls coming of the ride.

When the girls came back from the rife the family headed to go and watch Honey I shrunk The Audience 3d. Dalton had fallen asleep and they were hoping he would stay asleep for the show. Once they got to the show they found seats. After 30 minutes the show was over and the family were walking outside, ''that was really funny.'' Lily said.

''Yeah I even enjoyed.'' Nathan said. ''Where are we going to now.'' He asked.

''Is there anything you want to go on.'' Dan asked him.

''The test track.'' Nathan said.

The family of 11 headed to the test track. ''After this can we go and get something to eat.'' Katie asked.

''Yeah once they get off the ride we can get something to eat I think we're all getting hungry. Then we'll go on more rides before going back to the hotel. We have a long day ahead tomorrow.'' Deb said.

Nathan, Lucas and Dan went off to queue up. ''Has anyone any ideas on where we can go to eat.'' Deb asked.

''The Garden Grill. You eat with chip n dale and friends.'' Brooke said.

''Yeah momma let's eat there.'' Ryan said.

''Is everyone okay with eating there.'' Deb asked. Everyone nodded. ''How long has he been asleep for.'' Deb asked Brooke who was pushing Dalton's stroller back n forth.

''Just over an hour now. I think this heat is too much for him. I can't wait to get home.'' Brooke said.

Lucas, Dan and Nathan came back off the ride and the family headed to the garden grill to eat. After eating they headed to do a few more rides before watching the parade and fireworks. They then headed back to the hotel after all they were going home tomorrow.

**AN-I know its short but I'm babysitting which is so not fun. Next chapter will be the last chapter and I will put a trailer up which will show what the house looks like. Hope you enjoy it please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 7**

Back in Tree Hill Ty and the designers had just finished the house, ''we've finished the house.'' Ty said through the megaphone.

There was cheering from the people standing behind the barriers. Ty ran past and high fived a few people then went to stand in front of the bus just as the limo pulled up. ''Welcome home Scott Family.'' Ty said as he helped them get out of the car.

''Hi Ty.'' Deb said as they stood beside each other in front of the bus as the limo moved away.

''Hope you all enjoyed your vacation. But are you ready to see the house.'' Ty asked.

''We are more than ready to see the house.'' Dan said.

''Then you know what to say. So say it with me.'' Ty said.

''Bus Driver. Move That Bus.'' The Scott family called with Ty.

Once the bus driver moved the bus the Scott family were in awe at what they saw in front of them was a gorgeous two storey house. ''Oh god it's gorgeous. Thank you Ty.'' Deb said with tears in her eye.

''Well if you love the house then you have to thank the builders. Paul Molloy from Molloy and sons.'' Ty said as the builders walked over to the family. Deb hugged them and once again thanked them for what they done.

''It was our pleasure. Your husband is a true hero who saves people and this was the least that we could do for you and your family.'' Paul said.

''If you love the outside so much then you should check out the inside of the house.'' Ty said as the Scott family headed towards the front door of their new home and Ryan didn't need to be lifted from his wheelchair.

When they walked through the doors the saw that they had an open living room, dining room and kitchen. After giving the family a few moments alone Ty came through the door. ''All the appliances in the kitchen are stainless steel and look a brand new stove to make it easier in feeding the family.'' Ty said. ''And another important thing is this, it is an air filter which means the air in this house is 100 per cent clean air like a hospital.'' Ty said pointing to a circle filter in the wall. ''And they are everywhere in the house.'' He added. ''Well Scott family go and check the rest of your house.'' He screamed and everyone ran or walked in opposite directions.

_**(Ryan and Christopher's Bedroom) **_

Ryan and Christopher pushed the door of their new bedroom open. Deb and Brooke were with them. ''Look momma a fire engine bed.'' Christopher said as he ran over to it.

''I got a police car bed.'' Ryan said. The two boys were exploring their room when Ty came in.

''Christopher come and see this.'' Ty called the 5 year old boy over.

''Yeah.'' Christopher said as he reached him.

Ty touched a switch and it looked like a building was on fire. ''Oh no we have a fire. Let's get out of here.'' Ty said pretending to run. ''Why are you two still here let's move it.'' Ty said going back over and lifting Christopher and pushing Ryan's wheelchair fast. Brooke and Deb were smiling as their sons laughed at Ty.

_**(Lily's bedroom)**_

Deb and Lily opened the door to Lily's new bedroom. ''Look at the big Winnie the Pooh I have now momma.'' Lily said as she ran over to see the big bear.

''I see that and look at all the little ones you have too.'' Deb said.

''He has his friends with him momma look.'' Lily said holding up Tigger, Piglet and Roo.

''That's good sweetheart. Look daddy will have lots of stories about Winnie the Pooh and friends to read to you the nights he puts you to bed.'' Deb said as she walked over towards the bookcase and there are some games here that you can play.'' Deb said.

''And I have a table that I can sit at and draw.'' Lily said.

_**(Samantha's bedroom)**_

Samantha opened the door to her new bedroom and saw that it was pink and white with a twin bed that she won't have to share it with anyone. She saw all the shoes and the mannequins that were in her room and a workstation that had beads and fabrics' so that she could practice making her own things and bags for her to decorate. ''I love it. I can't wait to thank Paige for doing this.'' Samantha said to herself.

_**(Nathan's bedroom)**_

Nathan opened the door to his room and saw a few different basketball jerseys' on the wall that were framed and signed by the teams. 'A bedroom with no little brother in it. I can definitely bring Haley up here now.' Nathan thought to himself. Nathan walked over to the bed and saw a jersey for Duke's team the Blue Devils.

_**(Dalton's bedroom)**_

Lucas and Brooke carried Dalton into his new bedroom. Dalton was asleep in Lucas' arms. ''It's perfect for him Luke.'' Brooke said as she looked around the room. ''He has his own place.'' She added as she walked back to Lucas and Dalton. She placed a kiss on Dalton's forehead.

Lucas walked towards his new crib and placed him down in it. ''I think he'll enjoy the teddies when he wakes up.'' Lucas said as he too took in his son's new room.

''Ed done a great job in bringing the jungle theme together.'' Brooke said.

''He did. Let's go and see our room.'' Lucas said as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

_**(Katie's bedroom)**_

Katie walked into her bedroom and the first thing she saw was a motorbike in her bedroom. There were pictures of motorbikes on her wall and it was decorated pink and black just like she told Paige how she wanted it. ''My two favourite colours and motorbikes. I love it.'' Katie thought.

**(Bathroom)**

Ty showed the younger kids from Nathan down their bathroom. ''You see this special thing here.'' Ty said pointing to a rail above them on the ceiling.

''What's it for.'' Nathan asked.

''That allows Ryan to take a bath or a shower by himself. It goes from his bedroom right down to the bathroom. It will lift him up from his chair and help him along and lower him into the bath or this special chair that is used for showers.'' Ty explained to them.

''Cool he'll be a bit more independent then.'' Nathan said.

''Yes it will. It will be kind of like before. You'll not really need your mom or dad's help.'' Ty said.

_**(Brooke and Lucas' bedroom)**_

Lucas and Brooke opened the door to their bedroom. They walked in and closed the door. ''It's gorgeous Luke.'' Brooke said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lucas knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. ''What's wrong baby.'' Lucas asked her.

''Nothing I just got so use to sharing with the boys I thought that we would never have a room of our own again. Last time I had my own room was at my old house.'' Brooke said.

''We have our own room now and our own bathroom.'' Lucas said. ''We could take joint showers without anyone caring that we're spending too much time in the bathroom.'' Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke smiled too. ''I love you Luke.'' Brooke said before kissing him softly.

''I love you too pretty girl.'' Lucas said kissing her once more.

_**(Dan and Deb's bedroom)**_

''I made your room was my secret project this week I think you two deserve a room where you can both relax and enjoy each other's company. So go ahead and check out your new room.'' Ty said.

Dan and Deb entered their room before closing the door behind them. There were pictures of their kids and grandsons around the room the first picture Deb saw was the first family portrait they had done off Dan, Deb and Lucas who was just over 2 years old. Deb looked over at the photos and smiled. ''This one is my favourite.'' Deb said it was a portrait of Lucas, Nathan, Katie, Samantha, Ryan, Lily, Brooke, Christopher, a newborn Dalton, Dan and herself.

''Our newest family portrait. Maybe soon we'll have one of Lucas and Brooke on their wedding day up there.'' Dan said.

''The room is gorgeous Dan for so many reasons.'' Deb said. ''Hopefully Monday will bring good news about Lily.'' Deb said.

_**(Game room)**_

''A games room cool.'' Christopher said as he jumped into the pool of balls.

''Not only that but why don't you open that locker Christopher.'' Ty said.

''Christopher opened the locker and more balls fell out before showing 2 game consoles and Xbox 360 and a PS3.

''An Xbox and PS3 daddy.'' Ryan said.

''I think we'll know where the boys are when we can't find them.'' Dan said looking at Nathan and Lucas.

_**(Basketball court)**_

''I have a surprise for the boys of the house.'' Ty said. ''I know how much basketball means to this family and how much it did mean to you Lucas. So I decided to do something about that.'' Ty said as he opened the door.

''You gave us an indoor basketball court.'' Nathan said.

''I can beat Nathan's ass here then instead of at the river court.'' Lucas said.

''You wish old man.'' Nathan said.

''Play you tonight. We'll see who wins and who the old man is then.'' Lucas said looking at Nathan.

''Deal.'' Nathan said as Lucas and him shook hands.

_**(Outback)**_

Ty showed the family the back yard. ''We have a pool and a hot tub cool.'' Samantha said.

''You do I talked to Ryan's doctors and they said there is a slight chance that Ryan could walk again if he had the right equipment like a pool to help him move his legs.'' Ty said to the family.

''I want you to thank the people who designed the rooms for you. So designers come on out.'' Ty called out.

Ed, Paul, Paige and Michael came out with champagne glasses. ''We heard that there was an engagement while you were on vacation so here is a glass of champagne for those who can drink it.'' Paige said as she handed Lucas and Brooke a glass and Paul handed Deb and Dan a glass.

''Thank you for our bedrooms we love them.'' Katie and Samantha said to Paige.

''Thank You Paul.'' Lily, Ryan and Christopher said.

Ed was talking to Lucas and Brooke while Michael and Nathan were talking. After he finished his champagne Ty said. ''Welcome home Scott family. Welcome home.'' Before jumping into the pool

''Thanks ABC'' The Scott Family said.

**AN-Hope you enjoyed the story a video is now up on YouTube the link is on my profile. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Link to see photos of the house is on my profile

Chapter 11


	13. Epilouge 10 Months Later Brucas wedding

**AN-This chapter takes place 10 months after the last chapter**

''Brooke wake up.'' Peyton said as she shook Brooke.

''Go away Peyton.'' Brooke said swatting Peyton's hands away.

''It's time to get up. You still have hair and makeup to do.'' Peyton said. ''Or do you not want to get married anymore.'' Peyton asked her.

''I do but I can be late. It's tradition for the bride to be late. Who has Alexia.'' Brooke asked as she got up.

''Deb has her along with Jenny and Lily.'' Peyton said. ''Are we getting hair and makeup done in the back room at the church.'' Peyton asked as she sat down on Brooke's bed while Brooke went to get changed. ''Have I ever told you that I hate you. You have live in babysitters and this gorgeous bedroom.'' Peyton said.

''Yeah you have said that everytime you are here. Get over it. It was 10 months ago.'' Brooke said. ''Yeah so we may leave now.'' Brooke said. ''I can't believe it has been 10 months already.'' Brooke said as the two of them walked down the stairs. ''Morning everyone. Where's my baby girl.'' Brooke said when they got into the kitchen where Deb, Lily and Jenny were sitting finishing their breakfast.

''She's in her bassinet sleeping. She has been fed, changed and burped.'' Deb said. ''Are you ready to become a Scott there is no going back now.'' Deb said joking with her.

''Deb are trying to tell me not to marry your son.'' Brooke asked pretending to be shocked.

''Let's go or Lucas will think you aren't coming.'' Deb said as they all got ready to leave the house. Brooke Lifted Alexia from her bassinet. Once everyone was strapped in they headed for the church.

30 minutes later and all the girls had their hair and makeup done. Brooke came out from behind a small curtain in her dress. ''Brooke you look gorgeous.'' Peyton said.

''Yeah Aunt Brooke you look like a princess.'' Jenny told her

There was a knock at the door. ''There is a delivery for the bride.'' Dan said as he stood beside Christopher who was holding a bunch of pink roses.

''Go on in. I'm going to go see Luke.'' Deb said.

''Hi momma. Daddy said these are for you.'' Christopher said holding the flowers out for Brooke.

''Thank you for the flowers baby.'' Brooke said taking the flowers from him and handing them to Peyton. ''Don't you look handsome in your suit.'' Brooke said when she saw her 6 year old son.

''Brooke I'm going to take the girls and see if they are ready for us yet.'' Peyton said as she took Lily and Jenny and left the room.

Brooke nodded her head. ''I know you asked me to walk you down the aisle because your father wasn't coming but what if I was to tell you that your dad didn't know you were getting married because he never received an invite.'' Dan said.

''He did I sent him one.'' Brooke said. ''So why wouldn't he have gotten it.'' Brooke asked.

''Because Victoria never told me. Your mom and I are divorced. We have been for 4 years.'' Richard said.

''How did you get the message then.'' Brooke asked him.

'Lucas and Dan both got in touch with me and told me about the wedding.'' Richard said. ''I'm sorry I wasn't supportive when you were pregnant and I'm really sorry for not getting in touch with you when your mom and I divorced.'' Richard told her.

''I would like for you to stay but I already asked Dan to walk me down the aisle.'' Brooke said.

''Brooke if you want your dad to walk you down the aisle I don't mind. I'm still one of Luke's groomsmen.'' Dan said.

''Since Dan is okay with me changing my mind then would you walk me down the aisle.'' Brooke asked Richard.

''I would love to.'' Richard said.

''Dan you are needed up front then if Richard is going to walk Brooke down the aisle.'' Deb said Dan left the room to meet Nathan and Jake at the altar with Lucas. Deb lifted Alexia as Brooke, Richard and Christopher step out of the room ready to walk down the aisle.

Deb went first with Alexia in her arms and Dalton holding her hand. Then Lily and Ryan went followed by Christopher and Jenny. Then the tune to here comes the bride began and Brooke and Richard started to walk down the aisle when everyone stood. Lucas watched and smiled from his place at the altar beside Nathan. Once Brooke reached Lucas, Richard handed her over to him, they both turned to face the priest. ''Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Lucas and Brooke in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined.'' Father Murray said as he began the ceremony. '' Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.'' He continued.

Katie went up to do the opening reading.

_**Lord, behold our family here assembled.  
We thank you for this place in which we dwell,  
for the love that unites us,  
for the peace accorded us this day,  
for the hope with which we expect the morrow,  
for the health, the work, the food,  
and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;  
for our friends in all parts of the earth.  
Amen **_

''Now if Lucas would like to say his vows.'' Father Murray said.

'' Brooke, today I take you for my wife. Now we will feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be companion to the other. There is only one life before us, and our seasons will be good and long. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what lies before us, for as long as we both shall live.'' Lucas said._**  
**_

''Lucas, today I take you for my husband. Now we will feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be companion to the other. There is only one life before us, and our seasons will be good and long. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what lies before us, for as long as we both shall live.'' Brooke said.

Dan went up to do the second reading.

_**The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.  
But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips**_

''Now it is time for the exchange of the rings.'' Father Murray said.

Christopher came forward with the rings. Lucas picked up the ring for Brooke. ''I Lucas give you Brooke this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.'' Lucas said placing the ring on Brooke's finger.

Christopher came forward again and this time Brooke picked the ring up. ''I Brooke give you Lucas this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.'' Brooke said placing the ring on Lucas' finger.

Brooke and Lucas lit the unity candle while the song amazing grace plays in the background.

_**Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
Was blind, but now I see.**_

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me,  
His word my hope secures;  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

The world shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun refuse to shine;  
But God, who called me here below,  
Shall be forever mine.

When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun. 

''By the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife.'' Father Murray said. ''You may now kiss the bride.'' Father Murray concluded. Brooke and Lucas kissed. ''I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott.'' Lucas and Brooke walked down the alter hand in hand while the others stood. Nathan and Peyton followed behind, followed by Katie and Jake, Samantha and Dan, Ryan and Lily and Christopher and Jenny.

''Could everyone please stand and help in welcoming the new Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott.'' The DJ said as Brooke and Lucas entered the reception area.

Everyone stood as Brooke and Lucas walked to their seat at the head table with the wedding party. Dan stood and tapped the glass of champagne to get everyone's attention. ''I'm going to do a short speech before I hand it over to the best man.'' Dan said. ''I would like to welcome Brooke into the family. You have been like a daughter to us from the moment you and Lucas began dating 9 years ago. So please stand and help me in wishing Lucas and Brooke many years of happiness.'' Dan said rising his champagne glass.

Nathan took the mic from Dan. ''Welcome Brooke to the family. Last night Lucas told me he was looking forward to the wedding night as he saw Brooke's lingerie and her outfit from Victoria Secrets. '' Nathan said as everyone laughed and Brooke slapped Lucas' arm. ''All the best to Brooke and Lucas.'' He added before sitting back down.

''On behalf of Brooke and myself we would like to thank you for coming and we hope you enjoy yourselves. Dinner will now be served.'' Lucas said.

The dinner arrived of a 3 course meal, for starters the adults had a prawn cocktail and the children had vegetable soup. For the main course the adults had Roasted Chicken Breast with fresh Rosemary & white wine butter sauce with Roasted Garlic Mashed Yukon Gold Potato & Cabernet Essence. The children had chicken nuggets and fries. For desert they all had a choice of chocolate fudge cake and strawberry cheese cake with fresh cream. ''Could I have the bride and groom on the dance floor for their first dance of man and wife.'' The DJ said after the dinner was over.

_**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on 

''I love you Luke.'' Brooke said giving her new husband a kiss.

''I love you too Brooke.'' Lucas said after they ended the kiss._****_

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

''Mom, may I have this dance.'' Lucas asked Brooke once Lucas and Brooke left the dance floor.

''I would love too.'' Deb answered.

_**This is a special day  
When two are joined as one  
I love my new daughter  
I'll always love you son  
Care for each other  
Be faithful till the end  
Follow what's in your heart  
May you always stay best friends**_

Chorus:  
It's the start of your new life  
As husband & wife  
Hope the good days outshine the bad  
May laughter brighten the sad  
Know I'm here for you  
To help or just talk to  
Believe in each other  
I'll always be your mother

''You do know that you will always be my son. I love you. Your dad and I are proud of you and what you have achieved. I know you were upset when you lost your chance at the NBA but no matter what you do, remember that I will always love you.'' Deb said.

''I love you too mom.'' Lucas said. ''Thank you for coming into dad and I life. You're a better mom than Karen could ever have possibly been.'' Lucas said. ''I thought when Karen turned up 10 years ago, that would be it, you would want Karen to take over as my mom.'' Lucas told her.

''I would never stop loving you, you are my son weather I gave birth to you or not. I love you the same as I love Nathan, Katie, Sam, Lily and Ryan.'' Deb said placing a kiss on Lucas' cheek._****_

The day will be here soon  
When you'll have Kids to love  
God will watch over you  
From heaven up above  
Pray for patience & wisdom  
To give your kids your best  
You'll teach them right from wrong  
They'll bring you happiness

Chorus It's the start of your new life  
As husband & wife  
Hope the good days outshine the bad  
May laughter brighten the sad  
Know I'm here for you  
To help or just talk to  
Believe in each other  
I'll always be your mother

I'll always be your mother, it completes my life  
My tears are filled with love, for you & your new wife  
You are a caring son, I'll forever be proud of  
Cherish your new bride, we can always share your love

Chorus:  
It's the start of your new life  
Believe in each other  
I'll always be your mother

''Thanks mom.'' Lucas said as they walked off the dance floor.

''Thank you for asking me for the dance.'' Deb said.

''Could I have the Bride and her father come to the dance floor for the father daughter dance.'' The DJ said.

_**Just once upon a yesterday  
I held you in my arms  
You grew into a little girl  
with lovely childhood charms  
Now it seems I only turned around  
And I see you by his side  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My Daughter is a Bride**_

_**I guess somehow I always knew  
This day would soon be here  
Still I wonder as I look at you  
What became of all the years  
And no words could ever quite express  
The way I feel inside  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My Daughter is a Bride**_

''I'm sorry I wasn't around much for you when you were growing up. I shouldn't have travelled so much, when you got pregnant at 18, I should have stood up to Victoria when she told you to get an abortion or leave the house. I'm sorry and I would like to get to know my grandchildren.'' Richard said. ''You grew up to be a wonderful and beautiful young woman, you are going to make a wonderful wife.'' Richard added.

''I would love you to meet your grandchildren and I forgive you for not being there for me when I was growing up and for standing by Victoria. But I want you to know that if you ever make a promise to any of my kids and break it, I will stop you from seeing them, because I won't have them losing faith in any promises made to them by anyone.'' Brooke said.

''I won't, I want to be a good grandfather. I was a bad father and I want to make it up to you and your kids.'' Richard said.

_**All the laughter and the teardrops  
The sunshine and the rain  
I would relive every moment, Dear  
If I could bring them all back again**_

_**But now, My Love, the time has come  
To send you on your way  
So I wish you every happiness  
And the blessings of this day  
And I hope the love I've given you  
Will forever be your guide  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My daughter - Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
My Daughter - Oh, my angel and my pride  
My Daughter is a Bride **_

''Thank you for dancing with me.'' Brooke said. ''Come with me and you can meet Christopher and Dalton. Alexia is sleeping in her stroller by the table we sat at for the meal.'' Brooke said. ''Christopher come here sweetie.'' Brooke called once they got off the dance floor.

''What momma.'' Christopher asked.

Brooke picked him up. ''This is your grandpa Richard.'' Brooke told him.

''Hello, Christopher.'' Richard said.

''Hi, are you momma's daddy, cause Grandpa Dan is daddy's daddy.'' Christopher asked.

''I am, you're very smart.'' Richard said.

''And this little guy is Dalton.'' Brooke said as he put Christopher down and Lifted Dalton.

''Hello, little man.'' Richard said.

''Hi.'' Dalton said.

A few hours later and the wedding party was coming to an end Brooke and Lucas shared on more dance together.

_**Let me be your hero**_

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero

''I love you. Thank you for the best day.'' Brooke said.

''Anything for you Brooke. You and the kids are my life. Now let's get up to bed and you can show me that outfit again only this time with you wearing it.'' Lucas said with a cheeky grin.

**AN-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Brucas conceived their daughter Alexia on their engagement night. Check out what everyone is wearing at **

http:/ picasaweb. google. Com /liverpoolss2/ ExtremeMakeover HomeEdition TheScottFamily BrucasWedding# **Remember to remove the spaces or check out the link on my profile. Let me know what you think of the dresses and suits.**

**Songs are by **

**Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

**Amazing Grace by the Priests**

**From this moment on by Shania Twain **

**I'll Always Be Your Mother - Lynn Leonti/Jim McShane**

_A Song for My Daughter_ - **Ray Allaire**


	14. Chapter 14

Would people like to see more of this Family? I can maybe write about them before extreme makeover home edition and maybe after it. If I write about them after the show you can tell me if you want:

Ryan to walk again or leave him in the wheelchair, I can write about his therapy if you choose walk again.

Lily's cancer to be in remission or still be there

And If I write before the show I can write about Lucas being a baby and Deb meeting him, to Karen turning up and Brooke and Lucas first dating.

Or I can leave it as it is

**If I get enough reviews to write more I will.**


	15. Chapter 15

As I am going to know more to this story would you like to see Lucas make it to the NBA after all or stay as the coach of the basketball team?


	16. Chapter 16

If I do let Lucas make it to the NBA will I make him go through something like Nathan did on the show?

**OR**

Do I let him get a call from an old college friend who played on the college team with him and got drafted to the bobcats phone him and tell him the coach wants to meet with him.


	17. Chapter 17

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

HOPE YOU ALL HAD A LOVELY CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAYS

WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW


	18. Chapter 18

**AN-This chapter takes place about a week after the wedding.**

**Dan Scott-41 years old**

**Deb Scott-41 years old**

**Lucas Scott-23 years old**

**Nathan Scott- 18 years old- In the 12****th**** grade**

**Katie Scott- 15 years old-In the 9****th**** grade**

**Samantha Scott- 12 years old-In the 6****th**** grade**

**Ryan Scott-6 years old-In Kindergarten**

**Lily Scott-6 years old-In Kindergarten**

**Brooke Scott- 24 years old**

**Christopher Scott- 6 years old-In Kindergarten**

**Dalton Scott- 16 months old**

**Alexis Scott- 1 month old**

**-X-**

Lucas was standing in the gym at 7.30am in the morning watching the raven's being coached by his best friend Skills Taylor. ''Looking good boys.'' Lucas called out as he walked over to Skills.

''Hey coach welcome back.'' The boys called.

''Hey Luke, bet you enjoyed some loving from your girl.'' Skills said as the team began running suicides again.

''Well my girl is Brooke so of course I did, we just about got to see Paris.'' Lucas told him. ''Alright boys hit the shower and we'll go over the game play in today's practice.'' Lucas called out to the team.

''So what was Paris like, I mean what you got to see of it.'' Skills asked Lucas as the two of them headed back to Lucas' office.

''It was nice. The people were friendly and we had fun. The place is lovely.'' Lucas told him.

''You do know that today is Valentine's Day. Why didn't you stay there till tomorrow.'' Skills asked him.

''We came home late Friday night. And we don't have the money to stay any longer than a week.'' Lucas told him. ''But we're going out tonight my grandparents are watching the younger ones cause Nate said he was taking Haley out and my dad is taking my mom out.'' Lucas told Skills. ''You got anything planned for Bevin.'' He asked him as he took a seat behind his desk.

''I'm going to take her to that nice little French restaurant down near the pier. She likes that place. What about you, have you had the chance to plan anything for Brooke or are you just taking her out.'' Skills asked him.

''I had a dozen red rose sent to her work and we are going to the Italian restaurant down on the pier.'' Lucas told him.

''Damn Dawg you sure do go all out.'' Skills said. ''You even show me up in front of Bevin by being Mr. Romantic at times.'' Skills told him.

''Let's just go over the play for Friday night's game.'' Lucas told him as they both began going over the plays.

**-X-**

Brooke was in her classroom teaching her 1st graders, when there was a knock on the door. ''Come in.'' Brooke called out.

''There is a delivery for a Mrs Brooke Scott.'' The receptionist said holding a dozen red roses in her hands.

''Thank you Mrs Smith.'' Brooke said taking the flowers from her. She took the card and read it. 'Love you pretty girl, Happy Valentine's day. Love Luke xxx.'

''Someone must really love you.'' Mrs Smith said.

''I hope he does, they're from my husband.'' Brooke told her as she looked around for somewhere to put them. ''Can I leave them with you in the office and I'll collect them on the way home.'' Brooke asked her.

''Of course.'' Mrs Smith said taking the flowers from her and leaving the classroom.

''Ok class where were we.'' Brooke said picking the book that she was reading back up.

**-X-**

''Okay boys who here has a girlfriend.'' Lucas asked his team.

7 of the players put their hands up. ''Are you taking them out tonight.'' Lucas asked them.

''Yeah.'' The called back.

''Okay go home we have no practice today but we will have one on Friday morning to make up for it. No drinking.'' Lucas told them as the team all made their way out.

**-X-**

''Okay, Ma Brooke and I are leaving, tell grandma that Dalton and Alexia are in bed and Christopher is in bed just not sleeping yet.'' Lucas said to Deb, who was with Dan waiting on Royal and May, Nathan had left a half hour ago.

''Alexia may wake at about 10 there is a bottle in the fridge for her. We promise we won't be too late.'' Brooke told them.

''Be as long as you want your grandparents won't mind.'' Dan told them.

Lucas and Brooke left the house when they heard the cab honk its horn. Lucas opened the door for Brooke before going round and getting in the other side. Lucas told the driver on where they were going.

Lucas and Brooke arrived at the restaurant. ''Hi, a table for 2.'' Lucas asked the maître d'

''Name.'' The maître d'

''Scott.'' Lucas told him.

''Right this way sir.'' The maître d' said as he showed them to their table.

''Thanks.'' Brooke said to him as he pulled her chair out for her to sit down.

''Can I get you a drink.'' A waiter asked as he came over to the table.

''Can we have a bottle of red wine please.'' Lucas asked him.

Lucas and Brooke both looked at their menu's. ''I think I'll try the Orecchiette.'' Brooke told him.

''I'm going to stick to something I know like the Lasagna.'' Lucas answered.

''You can always try mine.'' Brooke told him.

''Here you are one bottle of our finest wine.'' The waiter said putting the bottle on the table with two glasses. ''Are you ready to order or would you like some more time.'' The waiter asked.

''I think we're ready to order.'' Lucas said looking at Brooke who nodded her head. ''Could we have one orecchiette and one lasagna.'' Lucas asked them.

The waiter wrote down their orders and left the table just as Lucas cell phone rang. ''its home. I'll go and answer it. I'll be right back.'' Lucas told Brooke as he got up and headed towards the entrance. He answered his cell. ''Hello.'' Lucas said.

''_Luke, some man called looking you and wants you to phone him back right away, He says you have his number.'' Royal told his grandson._

''Did he leave a name grandpa.'' Lucas asked.

''_Yes its Julian Baker.'' Royal told him._

''I'll call him. Is the kids sleeping.'' Lucas asked.

''_Yes Christopher feel asleep about 10 minutes ago.'' Royal told him._

''Alright see you later.'' Lucas told him as he hung up. He dialed Julian's number and waited for him to pick up. ''Hey Julian, you were looking me.'' Lucas asked after Julian asked who was it.

''_Yes, you know how I got accepted to play for the bobcats alongside you.'' Julian asked._

''No need to rub it in that I can't play.'' Lucas told him.

''_Sorry man wasn't trying to rub it in. I was just wondering on what you would say if Coach Paul Silas wanted to meet with you.'' Julian asked him._

''What about man, I'm not leaving Tree Hill and coaching for the Ravens to become an assistant coach to a team I was meant to play for.'' Lucas told him.

''_No he wants to meet with you about maybe you playing for us.'' Julian told him._

''I'm out for dinner with Brooke so if this is a wind up how about we just end this conversation now.'' Lucas asked him.

''_It's not, he wants to meet with you tomorrow at 2.00pm at his office, I'll meet you at 1.30 at my apartment and take you there. I'll send you my address.'' Julian said._

''Alright man see ya tomorrow.'' Lucas said before hanging up and going back inside. When he got to the table he saw the waiter arriving with the food.

''Was everything okay at home.'' Brooke asked Lucas.

''Yeah Julian phoned the house looking for me so I gave him a quick call.'' Lucas told her. ''The kids are fine and Chris is asleep.'' Lucas added.

''What did Julian want you haven't heard from him since the accident.'' Brooke asked as they started eating their meal.

''You know how the Bobcats got a new coach, well according to Julian he wants to meet with me tomorrow at 2.00pm, Julian said he has an offer about me possibly playing for them.'' Lucas told her.

''But the doctor said you wouldn't be able to play at that level.'' Brooke told him.

''I know he did, that's why I don't know if I even want to go and meet with him tomorrow.'' Lucas said.

''Luke, go to the meeting, if this Coach thinks you can play at their level then go for it, the kids and I will support you in whatever decision you make.'' Brooke told him as she held his hand.

''Okay enough talk about basketball. Let's talk about something else. Did you like your roses.'' Lucas asked her as he reached his fork over to try some of her orecchiette. ''That's nice.'' Lucas said.

''They were lovely Luke.'' Brooke told him. ''This is for you.'' Brooke said handing the gift over to Lucas. He opened and saw a watch. ''Turn it over.'' Brooke told him as she put her fork down and moved her now empty plate away.

'Love you always. B xx' Lucas read. ''It's lovely. Thanks pretty girl.'' Lucas said as he put the watch on. ''Here this is for you.'' Lucas told her as he handed a gift bag over.

Brooke looked inside and saw vouchers for a girl's spa day for 2 and vouchers to spend in Victoria Secrets and a box from a jewellery store. She took the box out and opened it. Inside was a locket when she opened it she saw pictures of the kids and Lucas. ''Put it on for me.'' Brooke said getting up from her seat and kneeling in front of him.

After they had desert they took a walk along the pier before heading home.


	19. Chapter 19

**If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see in this story let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

HAPPY EASTER TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS


	21. Chapter 21

Lucas was taking a break from the meeting he was having with Coach Silas to call Skills and the team. ''Hey dawg. How's the meeting going?'' Skills asked him as she walked into the boy's locker room.

''It's going good. Are the boys there.'' Lucas asked him as he took his coffee from the vending machine.

''Yeah, they are all here.'' Skills told him as he watched the players talk amongst themselves before practice. ''Boys Coach Scott wants a word.'' Skills told the team as Lucas told him to put him on speaker phone.

''what's up coach.'' The boys asked.

''What I say on this phone stays in the locker room got it Nathan. It doesn't get back to Brooke or anyone else in our house.'' Lucas told them especially Nathan.

''It won't Luke I promise.'' Nathan told him as the rest of the team all agreed too.

''Would you boys be upset if I left you guys and let Coach Skills become your Coach, so that I could play in the NBA for the Bobcats.'' Lucas asked them. Brooke had told him earlier that she would support whatever decision he made, now he wanted to know how his boys would feel if he abandoned them.

''Its fine with us Coach.'' The boys called back.

''It's great Luke. Congratulations.'' Nathan told him.

''Dawg go back in there and sign that damn contract.'' Skills told him.

''Alright see you all later. Remember NOT a word to anyone.'' Lucas remained them as he hung up and went pack into Paul Silas to sign his contract.

**-X-**

Brooke was in the family room nursing Alexia watching an old episode of ER. ''Hey Haley.'' Brooke said as she saw Nathan's girlfriend come into the room and she pulled the blanket up a little higher.

''Hi Brooke.'' Haley said as she took a seat in the arm chair. ''OMG George Clooney is just so great looking in this.'' She added as the actor came on TV.

''If he were a paediatrician here in our ER I would be there with one of the kids or someone else every day.'' Brooke told her.

''Mommy when is daddy coming home.'' Christopher asked as he sat down on the couch beside her.

''He called me and told me that he is on his way home so he should be here in time for dinner. He had to go see the doctors about his arm.'' Brooke told him as she and Lucas had both agreed not to tell him the truth as they didn't want to get his hopes up that Lucas could be in the NBA.

''Okay, I'm going to go and play with Ryan and Lily again.'' Christopher told her as he jumped of the couch and went to play again.

''She is getting big.'' Haley told Brooke as Brooke began to wind Alexia.

''Tell me about it pretty soon she will have Luke wrapped around her little finger.'' Brooke told her.

''Daddy's home.'' Christopher called out as Lucas came through the door.

''Hey buddy.'' Lucas said as he lifted Christopher and carried him into the kitchen where he saw his parents, grandparents and John and Lucy sitting having a coffee. ''Hey.'' He said as he passed them at the table on his way to the fridge.

''How did your doctor's appointment go.'' Dan asked him.

''Alright, not as well as I had hoped it would go.'' Lucas told them. ''Where's Brooke, Alexia and Dalton.'' He asked them.

''Brooke is in the living room with them both she was nursing Alexia.'' Deb told him.

Lucas left the kitchen with Christopher. ''Hi baby.'' He said as he took a seat beside Brooke and kissed her. ''Can I turn it over to the sports news.'' He added.

''Yeah sure.'' Brooke told him as the tone of his voice told her not to ask about his meeting. Christopher sat on the floor and played building blocks with Dalton.

''Earlier this morning in the NBA the Charlotte Bobcats quietly made a move that most sports fans wouldn't have noticed, adding a point guard to their roster for the rest of the season. But we're leading with that story because this point guard is a local legend who overcame adversity and difficult circumstances in pursuit of a dream. Last night the Charlotte Bobcats called up a former Tree Hill Raven, a great guy and a good friend Lucas Scott. Christopher Scott hug your dad for all of us because he just made it to the NBA and we couldn't be more proud! I'm Marvin McFadden and you're watching sports Centre.'' Mouth said on the TV.

''Daddy are you a Bobcat now.'' Christopher asked him as he stood up and walked away from Dalton over to Lucas and Brooke with a smile on his face he was so excited.

''Yeah I signed a 3 year contract with the Coach today.'' Lucas told him as he ruffled his hair.

''Can I go and tell grandpa.'' Christopher asked him.

''Go and tell and tell them that we are going out for dinner my treat.'' Lucas told him.

''I'm proud of you baby.'' Brooke told him. ''And tonight while everyone else is in bed I'll so you just how proud I am.'' Brooke whispered as Dalton and Haley were still in the room.

**-X-**

The Scott family including John, Lucy and Haley were all sitting at a table in Barry's Steakhouse. ''Can we have a bottle of your red wine and 2 glasses with that, a beer and 12 sodas please.'' Lucas asked the waiter.

''When do you start training.'' Royal asked him.

''When the new season starts or possibly just before that the Coach said he would let me know.'' Lucas tells them. ''Thanks, we are also ready to order.'' Lucas tells the waiter as he brings their drinks to the table.

Royal and Dan began handing out the drinks to everyone as everybody else ordered their meal. ''Do you not remember what happens when a drunk is behind the wheel of a car just look at Ryan.'' John asked Lucas when he saw Lucas take a drink of his beer.

''Its not that hard to forget considering I was in the same car as Ryan and I was injured too, not as bad as Ryan. So don't say that I don't remember it and by the way my wife Brooke is breastfeeding our 1 month old baby so she isn't drinking and she is going to be driving our car.'' Lucas told him before he turned back and began talking with Nathan as Haley was in a conversation with Brooke.

''Do not start. Lucas invited you here, he could have left you out considering the way he feels about you two.'' Deb warned her parents0

**-X-**

After dinner the family headed home, after Nathan had dropped Haley home he met his family including John and Lucy on the indoor basketball court at home. Dan, Nathan, Lucas, Royal and John played against each other before the family headed to bed.

**-X-**

Lucas let his fingers wander to the front of Brooke's body and unfasten the buttons on the shirt that she was wearing. He stripped it from her body slowly and he flung it across the room. He pushed her back onto the bed gently and straddled her hips.

His mouth descended on her neck and he sucked on her pulse point gently, making her insides turn to mush and a rush of desire bolt through her. His teeth nipped at her neck gently as he kissed his way south to the top of her bra.

Brooke reached behind her body to unfasten it and he almost ripped it off in his eagerness and threw it behind him in the room. His hands instantly covered her breasts while his lips kissed her neck; he paid special attention to the spot behind her ear. He stroked his thumbs over her nipples making them pebble and he sucked on them one at a time until her hips thrust upwards into his.

"Lucas." she murmured softly. It was clear she was highly aroused from his actions.

"Brooke," he said in response, as his hands reached for the zipper of her skirt. "Do you want me Pretty Girl?"

"I want you so bad." she answered breathless, as she started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular torso.

Brooke raised her hips off the bed so Lucas could pull her skirt and panties off. He lifted her left foot and kissed her instep and sent pleasurable shivers up her leg, straight to her core.

His fingers trailed up her legs and gently pushed her thighs apart. He kissed the inside of her thighs and then tentatively touched her folds with his tongue. Her hips bucked at the sensation and her breathing hitched.

He ran his tongue around her opening and upwards to her clit. He tickled it with the tip of his tongue, making her whimper, but had mercy and covered it with his mouth. He sucked on it and heard her cry out. He gave it one last lick before releasing her.

She whimpered and he smiled. He pushed his index finger into her gently. Her hips bucked and she cried out. He pumped it in and out before he added another finger.

"I need to be inside you Brooke," he told her as he continued to tease her with his fingers. "Are you ready for me?"

"I'm more than ready." she told him in a moan.

He removed his fingers, leaving her unsatisfied and stood up to remove his pants and boxers, before he joined her on the bed once again. Her legs automatically went around him as he settled himself between them. He stroked her hair and kissed her lips as his rock hard shaft rubbed against her centre.

"Are you ready?" he murmured in an aroused tone. She nodded and wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist.

"I want you superstar." She told him with a sexy smile. Lucas could see her eyes were full of love, joy and complete arousal.

Her hands clutched his shoulders as he gently pushed into her and stretched her walls around his unyielding length. She dug her nails into his back and he kissed her neck and shoulder soothingly as he opened her up. He stilled as he felt a pleasurable tremor run through her.

"God you feel so good baby." he told her as pushed himself in to the hilt. Brooke let out a quiet whimper of satisfaction as he did.

She dug her heels into his thighs and lifted her hips, as she tried to get more of him. He began to move in and out slowly, revelling in her heat and the sensation of having his beautiful wife around him.

She began to move against him, meeting his firm thrusts with ones of her own. His hands drifted south to her nipples and he plucked and teased them, rolling them between his fingers. She moaned into his neck and kissed the sensitive hollow at the base of his throat.

He groaned and began to thrust harder, practically lifting her body of the bed. She didn't mind and her hands were clawing at his back, begging him and encouraging him to go faster and harder into her.

He felt the building pressure inside of him getting closer and he slipped a hand in between their joined bodies to rub her clit. The intense sensation was too much for her and she came hard against his hand as he exploded deep inside of her.

Both tried to keep their moans and groans of pleasure quiet as they rode out the delicious waves of pleasure together. Eventually Brooke's hips stilled as he collapsed on top of her. He was still inside her and neither did anything to change it.

He laid his head in the crook of her shoulder and breathed in her scent. His eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around her. Feeling him relax on top of her she closed her own eyes, laying an arm over his shoulder possessively.

"Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Pretty Girl." he told her with a contented smile as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep, worn out by the day's events

**an-thanks to leesee-c for the m part**


End file.
